Welcome Strange Reality
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Belize one shot to get back into writing. There are normal days, there are abnormal days, most seem real, some seem too good to be true, this is just one of those days. Rated for Paranoia, psychosis, and mild language


Welcome Strange Reality

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N Feeling ill from not writing sucks like hell so here's a little thing on how twisted my mind has been from the not putting ideas out, I give this as a WARNING… some may not make sense, but what ever I needed to write down something and change things, which yeah I'm no longer doing any competitions ( well for the readers to say who wins or not ) So yeah, I'm not in the mood to care at the moment. Oh and this was based of a creepypasta story I read while my mind was being corrupted…**

**Belize: Just get on with the story asshole cutting me out of The Competition like that… you were doing fine and you could have continued the story, but no you decide to take a break and your mind gets corrupted.**

**Derrick: Yeah man, you need to like chill, I have not been around long, but from when I first seen you I thought you were cool, now… I don't know you any more.**

**Whatever I'm just starting the story enjoy or not, I don't care….**

(First Person Belize)

I was sitting in the living room of my house, oh it was so comfortable, the smooth fur couch, the bear skin rug at the fronts and side, and everything feeling smooth. I sigh in the middle of the day sitting in the house without the lights on, the windows are covered and the darkness has engulfed the room.

I hear a slight whistle in the air, I lift my head up and twitch my ears to home in on where the whistling sound was coming from then I remembered I had tea going in the kitchen, I laugh at myself for a little bit thinking that I am starting to go a little stir crazy.

I have not left the house since Lammy, took Rose down to the Bahamas, I been sitting alone in the house, not really paying much attention to the outside world anymore, No one has called, Lifty and Shifty got Lumpy pissed off that he took extra work shifts as a police officer and has most the whole town on lockdown.

I grab a small tea cup from the cabinet up and to the left of the stove as I opened it up I felt someone was watching me, I look around and then I look at the time, it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, I sighed again, and slowly poured the tea from the kettle into the cup and made my way back to the living room.

I layback on the couch pull the lever on the side to unlock the foot rest of the couch, and got into one of the most comfortable positions I could put myself in, I slowly took a couple sips of the tea, I smile as it really eased my mind and made me relax a bit.

I suddenly get the feeling I need to talk to someone so I grumbled at myself for not having this feeling sooner and done so while I was up, but I leaned up feeling my spine make a couple of pops and cracks, I stop to let my back settle, once it did I continued to get up and get to the phone.

I think about who to call, then I remember my friend Rylie, I pushed the numbers on the phone and heard the ringing on the other end of the line, I sat and waited slightly whistling then suddenly after three rings it stopped. I looked around and noticed that it was a bit darker so I went to the door and looked outside and saw that a storm was starting to brew.

Suddenly the phone rang I jumped and then I slightly laughed at myself a bit, I answered the phone, 'Hello…' I said the voice on the other end was someone I didn't know. 'Hey man what's up, I been busy I just had to return your call.' I just looked confused and said 'Who the hell is this?' the voice on the other end laughed a little and then stopped suddenly. 'Wait a minute… Who are you?' I scoffed a little, but I figured I don't wont to get in a petty 'who are you' argument with someone I just answered 'The names Belize, now who are you?' I said a little agitated.

'Oh shit, sorry wrong number.' Suddenly the phone clicked and there was a dial tone, I sighed and started thinking to myself 'Wow that was very weird' I looked at the phone and it wasn't a number I knew suddenly the phone rang again I almost dropped it, but managed to catch it. I lifted the phone, this time not to embarrass myself I look at the number.

It was a number I didn't recognize again, I felt something just wasn't right, but I needed to talk to someone so I answered it, but I didn't say anything. 'Hello' I recognized the voice it was Rylie, I smiled and felt a calming relief. I then started to speak 'Rylie, man I am glad to finally talk to someone.' Me and Rylie both started to laugh, but I felt something was off with his laugh, but I figured it was just my mind messing with me.

'Well why didn't you answer, or call on your phone?' 'Well I'm sorry, but my battery was nearly dead on my phone, I couldn't find a charger, but whatever want to come to a party?' I laugh a little, 'Nah man, it seems there's a brewing storm, so I can't go.' Rylie laughed a little, 'Wait you can't come to the party on Jason St?' I look around and sigh.

Then I think to myself 'why is he trying to get me to go out in a storm' I then get back to my phone conversation, 'oh no I'm sorry I can't.' Rylie started to plead a little 'Please come outside and have fun in the party. Where are you, I will come pick you up.' When he asked me where I was I started to have a terrible feeling I wasn't talking to Rylie, but I decided to see if it was he forgot where I lived, or what.

'Man you should know where I am, but nah I am just going to sit around and…' suddenly there was a huge thundering crash the phone suddenly died and I ran as fast as I could to Rose's room, where I adjusted the house into a stronghold base, I tap on the wall and a keypad appears I type in a few numbers then lick the keypad, after I licked it the light turned green and on the other side of the room, a button was outside of the wall waiting to be pushed, I ran over to it and pushed the button.

Suddenly there was a couple of alert sirens and then the  
whole house went dark, then after about thirty seconds the generator kicked on and gave electricity back to the house, I sighed and then went back downstairs, there was a loud rumble of thunder just knocking at the steel gate that was surrounding the house.

I look around still having a feeling something just wasn't right, but I didn't know what it was, so I started to think I needed some more interaction, I went down the stairs and to get to the first floor, I then go to the living room and press a button on the remote, suddenly a corner of the rooms floor slid open revealing a set of stairs.

I walk down the stairs to go into my little hidden basement, neither Lammy nor Rose, know about, heck they don't even know about the defensive shield I upgraded the house with.

I stopped for a minute and the basement felt darker then usual, but then suddenly I felt like there was some sort of evil right outside my shield I started to worry a little and ran as fast as I could into my secret basement, and then I pressed the panic button which closed the door way to the basement.

I turn on the variety of television screens that had my security cameras looking around the house and some outside. I looked at the trying to see if I can find out what's going on or if all this terrible feeling is in my head, I look at the sensors and the video there was nothing outside. I smile and relax.

I get on the computer and start going to a variety of chat rooms and forums, but everyone I talk to was either idle, or not logged on, I started to feel sad I then tried to message everyone that was idle, without luck none of them responded.

I sighed get up from the computer and started making my way to check my food supply in this place which I made sure was stocked for multiple years and head refrigeration and everything.

I get about half way to checking when the computer made a little jingle, I felt happy I finally had something from someone, I ran to the computer before seeing or checking who it was from I opened the message.

_Don't Believe Them I Have Seen Them With My Own Eye's They Are The Here!_

I felt my heart skip a beat for a second, trying to comprehend each and every word, then I started to get the feeling something bad is happening, I get back to my television screens and checked them, all but two of there were out, I had no view of the outside, but I had two inside.

There was nothing on the inside, but I turned on the microphones in the room and heard whispers getting loud talking about finding more people and then suddenly they stopped then I started to feel a bit paranoid, I suddenly didn't want to be alone, I started messaging any and everyone on my phone and computer trying to get someone to respond, but nothing I started looking around and felt something was wrong again, but then I heard voices on the microphones again.

'Belize we are back.' I recognized it was Lammy, but I didn't see them, but there was something in my head telling me that whatever the email warning me about 'Them' and then saying seen with eyes, but I didn't know what it meant, can I not trust my eyes, or do. Then suddenly I felt the urge I had to talk to someone.

'Hey Lammy I'm somewhere I don't want you to be at the moment, would you please step into the kitchen?' I said through a microphone in the my basement, that sent the message through the whole house.' Lammy sighed and went to the kitchen and looked around. 'Okay I'm in the kitchen why am I here?'

I smiled as I saw it was Lammy, 'Get Rose into the kitchen too.' Lammy looked around a little confused, I suddenly had a feeling something wasn't right and I knew it I suddenly started to feel isolated and then I learned what the message meant, I suddenly yelled into the microphone 'You idiotic whatever the hell you are, get out of my house, you will never get me, I will be sure of that.' I then shut off the microphone and started to slightly yell at a normal talking volume, I then went to the door and started to think, 'Wait that could be Lammy, but then where's Rose?' I couldn't think of anything but that.

After a few minutes I started thinking, what if the warning meant not to trust anyone, because they could be 'Them' I then started trying to make things to make proof that they are them if they come around. I waited and waited, nothing happened, I get up to go get a snack, suddenly I hear Rose's voice 'Big brother Belize, me and Big Lammy are back.' I smiled that was her normal greeting when she was out with Lammy, I ran to the television screen and saw Lammy walking into the kitchen, and started to put down bags of things.

'Belize would you mind helping us.' Lammy yelled thinking I was upstairs, I laughed without realizing the microphone was on, Lammy looked around a little shocked, but then she looked right at the camera, I started to get a weird feeling I needed to get proof that she was her. 'Hey Lammy I'm in hiding at the moment, I want you to tell me where I met you.' Lammy looked confused at first then she sighed 'Belize fine, I met you in Petunia's burger joint.' I smiled 'okay great' then I got up started going to the door.

Then I heard a couple voices in my head, make sure Rose is her, and then start trying to figure out if you mentioned the answer to the question in any way, I then went back to the television and microphone and then he started to hear 'Come on we nearly got him lets hurry and find out where he's hiding.' I got a scowl on my face I quickly grabbed the microphone 'You lying bitch you are not Lammy.' Suddenly Lammy walks up in the kitchen again.

'Belize don't cuss in front of Rose like that.' I just kept ranting and cussing and then I started to looked around and figured out it was the machinery I started to smash everything and crush all the electrical devices in the room, I even opened the door, but not to inside the house my own little escape tunnel. I then felt like I had to purge the place so I went through the tunnel and looked around outside things were calm, but it was a little dark, I grabbed a couple of twigs.

I climbed back down into the tunnel and got to the room again, I then set one of the twigs down on the floor and then using the other I went over to the computer grabbed a wire and a few flammable components then I set them in a pile and I went into the modernized freezer I had set up and started to leak a flammable gas, once I got that going I left the fridge and shut the door tight except for a cable I will use to release the pressurized gas on my little fire I'm about to make.

I smiled once I set everything up I started to get the spark to start the fire, I then got the fire going with the flammable components the fire was big fairly fast, I quickly got up and ran for the exit tunnel and pulled the cable on the way out. The moment I pulled it the door flung open and I had the feeling to run faster I ran fast and hard the moment I got out the whole room exploded. I get up and the second I get up I feel hand around me, I then feel something being wrapped around me.

'Tranquilizer darts now please doctor.' It was Lammy, I felt something hit my neck, the world started to dissolve into multiple colors and images and things and I started to feel like I was flying high in the sky, after an I don't know how long I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a padded room. 'What the hell? Where am I?' I suddenly hear over the microphone 'Calm down Belize, I'm a doctor studying everyone with your mental capability.' I looked around and then found the camera and glared at the camera.

'Don't look at me like that, you are suffering from a rare paranoia disorder that makes you think things that don't exist are out to get you, that is triggered by an action saying that someone else has done or said.' I looked at the camera confused for a second, but I started to slightly struggle to get out of the straightjacket. 'Just stay calm Belize you are safe with us.' I had a terrible feeling when he said that, but I didn't care I had to get the straightjacket off.

I popped my arm out of the socket for a few seconds and got a part of the straightjacket off, I then do the same to the other side and once I got that done I popped my arms back in the sockets and slipped out of the straightjacket. Suddenly there was alarms and a couple guards flooded into the room, and grabbed me.

'What the hell is going on.' I said as one grabbed the straightjacket and re-wrapped me in it. 'Sir calm down, a couple of dangerous criminals have gotten loose and we are here to make sure you don't use this as an escape attempt. I sighed 'Damn it you have to be fucking kidding me.'

I then just sat there looking around 'You can put me down now stupid guards.' Suddenly one slammed the door shut and then all of the guards glared at me, I was a little intimidated at first, but then one grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall.

'Listen here you shitty meat sack, you are not to talk to your superior masters like that.' I was sitting there slightly choking when he suddenly released me I fell to the ground and my leg snap in a terrible angle and breaks. 'Oops seems this little meat sack is no longer good for the master.' All of them laughed and then I was picked up again, but this time not as gently.

The guard then threw me against the wall making sure my arm hit the wall first making it snap and slightly break, I couldn't take the pain from the two injuries much longer, but I saw in their eyes they were not done with me, they picked me up again and threw me at the solid steel door. I couldn't take it any more I just passed out from all the pain.

I am deep in my mind exploring around, 'Am I dead?' I ask myself and punched my stomach and still felt pain, 'If I was that wouldn't have hurt right?' suddenly I hear the doctors voice 'What happened to him?' I felt my eye lid get lifted up and I started to see the doctor and the guards very clearly.

'He tried to escape and we couldn't stop him running at the door, the first time he broke his arm while trying to bust out, but then he jumped on me and then tried to kick the door which snapped his leg.' I was trying to talk, but I couldn't, then I felt a sudden shock as I come to again.

I'm sitting in the room of the insane asylum I have been in for several years now, with the straightjacket and muzzle on me because apparently I tried to bite the orderlies. 'Roll call is now starting, please don't do anything stupid or suicidal, because either one will not be good for you.' I try to get up, once I get up I made my way to the door, which automatically opened and I stepped outside.

'Faymal… Check, Federson… check, Ferdinand… check.' The minute the orderly said I was checked I head butted him and used his keys to unlock the muzzle once that was done I got a feeling something bad was coming and then suddenly I felt something clip me, but I didn't know what then I felt a heavy heat flow through my body, then I started to convulse.

(End Belize view)

'Sir our studies has shown he is the only one that knows about us.' One orderly said to a silhouette, 'Good, he is going to be coming with us when we eliminate these pathetic creatures.' The two laughed together as Belize was getting shocked and then suddenly exploded in the middle of the hallway splattering his innards all over the hall. The orderly and the silhouette look at each other and continued laughing, 'Well look at that one less mouth to keep alive.' They continued to laugh as they called the cleaners to clean the mess.

**A/N I have no idea okay don't ask, but any way, after writing this I'm almost partially joyful, and I will be making another that's sort of a creepy or weird may or may not be gory and detailed, but with writing this I have calmed down and chilled out a bit and kind of inspired so I may continue the competition, but the problem is the updates will depend on you the readers if I say in the chapter a poll is up, until the poll hits a moderate (10+ votes) I will not add the next chapter, well eventually I will, but the more response I get from you the faster I will work on the story and update.**


End file.
